Caught in the middle
by OliviaRSWL
Summary: Tyler's cousin Livvie moves in, and falls for Jamie, and Jamie falls for her back. Tyler doesn't like it at all.
1. The Meeting

Caught in Between  
Chapter 1: The Meeting   
  
Tyler Connell raced to Kingsport Hospital. He was late and he knew it.  
He ran through the doors in his EMT uniform.  
"Hey guys... sorry I'm late." Tyler panted.   
"You must have a good explanation for this." Alex said, sternly.   
"Actually I do. My cousin flew here from New York. Her flight was late."  
Tyler said. Alex shrugged and said:  
"Good enough for me." Tyler plopped on the couch, next to his crush,  
Val Lanier.  
"So what does your cousin look like?" Jamie asked.   
"Actually, she's in the car now." Tyler said.   
"Hey Alex... is it ok if my cousin comes in?" Tyler asked. Alex thought  
for a minute.  
"Yes, she can, but make sure she doesn't bother me or Brooke." Alex  
finally said.   
"Thanks." Tyler said. Tyler got up, tossed his football to his friend  
Hank, and took a step outside.  
"Livvie! Come on in!" Tyler said. Val, Jamie, and Hank heard the car  
door open and close.   
"Man... why do I feel so nervous?" Hank asked. Jamie shrugged.  
"Maybe you have your superstition feeling again." Jamie said. Hank  
took off the ice pack resting on his head, and threw it at Jamie. By   
instinct, Jamie caught it.   
"Nice catch... you should join the football team." Hanks said.  
"Thanks, but I think not. It would ruin my image." Jamie said, running  
his hand through his hair. Val giggled.   
"Caitie would never forgive you, if you did!" Val added. Caitie is  
Val's best friend. Caitie and Jamie are gothic, and they try to   
prevent each other from getting popular. Tyler walked in with his   
cousin.   
"You guys, this is my cousin Livvie." Tyer said. Livvie was the   
splitting image of Tyler. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her hair was   
pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing khaki shorts, and a striped  
bare midriff shirt. Jamie was in love.   
"Livvie, this is Val, Hank, and Jamie." Tyler introduced. Livvie shook  
hands with the teenage EMT's. Her eyes were kept on Jamie. She hadn't  
seen anyone as cute as Jamie in her life,   
Alex and Brooke walked in the room. Tyler turned around and introduced   
Livvie to Brooke and Alex.  
"Oh, so *you're* Brooke!" Livvie exclaimed. Brooke blushed.  
"What did Tyler say about me?" Brooke asked.   
"That you are a very organized, and you keep the station together."  
Livvie said. Brooke bushed even redder.  
"Hi, Livvie." Alex said shaking her hand.  
"Hi." Livvie said to Alex. Livvie turned around and sat on the couch  
next to Jamie. Jamie bit his lip to keep from bursting to joy. The   
alarm went off, loudly, as usual. The alarm made Livvie jump.  
"Come on." Tyler said. Livvie ran in the ambulance. It was a   
bumpy ride, because the road was under construction.   
  
***Back at the hospital***  
"Stupid dog..." Jamie said, looking at the newborn bite on his arm.  
"I've never seen a chiawawa (sp?) jump so high!" Val said.   
"Let's just be thankful that Livvie calmed the dog down." Hank said.  
Livvie blushed.  
"It was nothing really." Livvie said.   
"But I *have* heard that Jamie makes a good CPR hero!" Livvie said.   
Everyone laughed, including Jamie. Livvie could feel Jamie looking at  
her, and she liked the feeling. But Tyler had a weird feeling inside  
of him, thinking he was not going to like this. Not one bit.   
  
  



	2. The Talk

Caught in Between  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know each other  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own all the In a Heartbeat cast... Livvie is the   
only one I own, since she's my character.   
  
AN: If you are J/C fans, then I suggest you not read this... Jamie is  
going to have a girlfriend, and that's not Caitie.   
  
The phone rang at Tyler's house. Tyler picked up the phone in his room.  
"Hey Val." Tyler said.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Val asked.   
"New caller ID." Tyler replied.   
"Oh. Well, I need to ask you something." Val said.   
"Yeah, what?' Tyler said, putting down his pen, and rubbing his eyebrow.  
"Why were you so tense today?" Val asked.  
"Well, William has been a total a..." Tyler started to say.   
"No! At the hospital!" Val said, quickly.  
"When was I tense at the hospital?" Tyler asked.  
"When Livvie and Jamie were looking at each other and smiling." Val   
said.   
"Oh, that." Tyler said, sounding uncomfortable.   
"I'm just looking out for my cousin, that's all." Tyler said.  
"I'm glad Jamie's happy." Val said.  
"I just don't want Livvie to get hurt." Tyler said.  
"I know." Val said quietly.   
"Do you know why Livvie moved here?" Tyler asked Val.  
"No, why?" Val replied.  
"Her parents died of emotional stress." Tyler said.  
"Oh, my gosh." Val said.  
"It's been killing Livvie... she has no other relatives, so she has to  
live with us." Tyler said.  
"And you don't want Livvie getting hurt more?" Val guessed.  
"Yeah." Tyler said.   
"I'm glad that you are looking out for your cousin, but remember, she's  
16, and can look out for herself." Val said. Val had a point. Tyler  
sighed.   
"Well, I need to go and study for that killer algebra test tomorrow."  
He said. Tyler and Val exchanged their goodbyes, and hung up.   
**The next day**  
Today was Livvie's first day of school at Kingsport High School. Tyler   
was home sick, because he loaded up on caffeine to study for his test.  
So Livvie chose Jamie to show her around. Jamie squeaked to himself.   
A lot of kids turned to look around at the new girl. The boys all   
turned around, and whistled at her, as she went by with Jamie.  
"Boy... these guys are wild." Livvie remarked.  
"Don't pay any attention to them. They're jocks. The only normal jocks  
are Hank and Tyler." Jamie said.   
"Hey, Jamie." A female voice said. Liv turned around and saw a girl  
with a black leotard, and black pants on. She had streaks of purple  
hair, and was accompanied by Val.   
"This must be Caitie." Livvie said to herself.  
"That's Livvie." Val said. Caitie smiled warmly at Livvie.  
"Hi. I'm Caitie. Jamie talks about you a lot." Caitie said. Jamie  
glared at Caitie, and blushed a little. Livvie silently said   
"Yes!"   
"So, why did you move here from New York?" Caitie asked. Livvie felt  
uncomfortable. She bit her lip, and ran to the girls' room. Val cringed,  
and excused herself to go after her. When she entered the room, she   
couldn't find Livvie. So she knocked on the 5th stall on the left.  
"Livvie?" Val said. the door unlocked, and Livvie came out of the room,   
her eyes bloodshot from crying.   
"How'd you know I was in there?" Liv asked, sniffling.  
"Because this is the stall I always go to whenever I am upset." Val  
replied. Livvie was silent. Val sighed. Even though it wasn't Livvie's  
loss, Val had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.   
"Why are you crying? You don't know what happened." Livvie said.   
"Yes i do. Tyler told me." Val said.  
"Tyler told you?" Livvie repeated.  
"Yes... I'm very sorry." Val said, Livvie hugged Val, and cried. Caitie  
walked in the bathroom.  
"Oh.. am I interrupting something?" Caitie asked. Val and Livvie broke  
away.   
"Well, anyway, Jamie's getting worried. And he wants to talk to you   
about something." Caitie said. Livvie's heart skipped a beat, and she  
raced out of the bathroom. When she left, she overheard Hank tell his   
friend, that Alex is considering Livvie to be an EMT. She reached Jamie  
out of breath. She tapped on his shoulder, and sat down next to him.   
Jamie turned around and saw Livvie. Jamie could hardly look at Livvie  
without swallowing. The sixteen year old was wearing her blonde hair  
long, and had tucked it behind her ear. Jamie could see three diamond  
earrings shining on each ear. Livvie was also wearing a tube top, that  
was under a jean jacket. She was also wearing gold metallic pants.  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Livvie asked.   
"I just want to learn more about you." Jamie said. Livvie bit her lip.  
She knew what was coming next.  
"Why did you move here from New York?" Jamie asked. Livvie sighed, and   
she could feel her nose starting to burn. Finally, she broke down and   
managed to say:  
"M-My parents died of e-emotional stress." Livvie cried harder. Jamie  
felt so bad. He hugged Livvie.   
"I also want to know other stuff about you. Like your favorite shows,   
and your favorite actor." Jamie continued. Livvie told Jamie that her  
favorite actor was Ryan Stiles, and her favorite TV shows were "Whose   
Line is it Anyway," and "The Drew Carey Show."   
"I also wanted to know if you would like to go out with me for dinner.  
Friday at 6:30." Jamie said. Livvie looked at Jamie. She looked at his  
chocolate-brown eyes.   
"I'd love to." Livvie whispered. Jamie and Livvie hugged. Out of a  
corner, was a silhoutte, that turned up to be Tyler, and he did not  
like what he was seeing at all.  
  



	3. The Date

CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Date  
  
When Jamie left, Livvie raced back to the bathroom, where Val was.   
She burst right into the bathroom, screaming and yelling with joy;  
"Val, Val! Jamie asked me out!"   
"Oh, my god! That's so cool!!!!" Val said. She shrieked, and hugged   
Livvie.   
"This is so awesome!" Val said. Livvie and Val lookd at each other and   
shrieked. Then Livvie frowned.  
"What am I going to wear?" She asked. Val laughed.   
"Don't worry. We can go shopping tonight. I'm off-duty tonight." Val  
replied.   
"Cool." Livvie said.   
***4 hours later***  
Livvie entered her aunt's house, carrying 5 shopping bags stocked with  
clothes from the mall. She kicked the door open, and set the bags down  
with a sigh of relief. She then tried on all of her clothes. She had  
tons of clothes, but she kept on going back to this one outfit that she  
particulary liked. She decided to go with the outfit that she really   
liked. That outfit was an orange spaghetti strap top, which straps   
parted in the middle, and the straps lowcut, so you could see her backbone.  
For pants, she bought tight blue hiphugger jeans. For shoes, she got   
metallic blue colored tennis shoes.After she was done putting her new  
clothes in her dresser, she put on her "today clothes" she was wearing.  
Then she decided to try some jewelry. She tried on silver hoop earrings,  
and a ring that said "hottie." on it. While she was fastening on a   
necklace that also said "hottie," the door knocked.   
"Come in." Livvie said. It was Tyler.   
"Hey... how come you have a bunch of shopping bags?" He asked.   
"I'm going out with Jamie in two days. Then I'm going to spend the night at Val's."   
Livvie replied. The words echoed  
in Tyler's head. He put on a strained smile.   
"Y-You're going out with Jamie?" Tyler repeated. Livvie nodded and smiled.  
"He makes me so happy." Livvie replied. Tyler left the room, shrugging it off.  
**2 days later**  
Thursday went by very slowly for Livvie. But finally, Friday was here!   
She still had to get through school, though. Finally school was over. By  
killing time, she ran off with Val, and she hung around the station for about  
half an hour. When she looked at the clock, and realized that it was 4:30,  
she scooted off back to her aunt's house. She decided to go onto the   
Internet. Time flew by fast when she got on. She looked at the clock again,   
and it was 5:30! Livvie logged off, and took a shower. Before she did, she  
got everything set up. Her clothes to wear on her date, and packed some  
clothes for her sleep over at Val's. Then she got into the shower.   
When she got out of the shower, it was 6:00. So she put on her date clothes,  
and she cracked open a book. She looked at the clock again and it was 6:20.  
Livvie raced downstairs.   
"Wow! You look great!" Livvie's aunt said. Tyler said absolutely nothing.  
"Thank you!" Livvie said in reply.  
"Now, you're going with Jamie, and then you're going to spend the night   
at Val's?" Livvie's aunt asked. Livvie nodded.  
"I'm going to come back to get my stuff." Livvie replied. Livvie's aunt  
nudged Tyler in the arm.   
"Doesn't your cousin look pretty?" She said.   
"Yeah. Sure." Tyler replied. Livvie sighed. 'What is wrong with Tyler?'   
she thought. She didn't have time to think. The doorbell rang. Livvie   
jumped off the chair, and opened the door. There was Jamie, the same as   
usual. Black hair, that was spiked, and chocolate brown eyes. Jamie was   
carrying a rose in his hand. He handed it to Livvie, when she answered.  
"You look great." Jamie said.   
"Hey! Don't rush things!" Tyler snarled, coming behind Livvie.  
"Tyler!" Livvie and Livvie's aunt gasped.   
"Sorry." Tyler mumbled.   
"Well... I have the motorcycle ready." Jamie said. Livvie's eyes bugged.  
'Motorcycle?!' She thought. She exchanged good-byes with her aunt, and waved  
to Tyler. When Jamie and Livvie left the house, Livvie squinted to make   
sure there really *was* a motorcycle. Sure enough, parked on the curb was  
a motorcycle. Livvie climbed in the back, and fastened on the passenger  
helmet she found laying in the back. She wrapped her arms around Jamie's  
waist. Jamie smiled to himself. As Jamie started the ignition and they sped off,  
Livvie thought she saw Tyler all mad. She shrugged that off as well, and   
asked Jamie:  
"Where are we going?"  
"What?" Jamie yelled back.  
"I said, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Livvie asked louder.   
"Bob Evan's! I know a guy there!" Jamie shouted back. Livvie smiled to  
herself. Bob Evan's is one of her favorite restaurants. They finally got  
there after about a 15 minute ride. Jamie helped Livvie off the motorcycle,  
vowing that he would never wash his hands again. They entered inside, and \  
Jamie spotted a maitre'd about 2 years older than Jamie. Jamie and the maitre'd  
shook hands.   
"Oh, but who is this lovely lady?" She asked.  
"My date." Jamie said through gritted teeth.   
"Oh. Good choice." The maitre'd said. Jamie rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
Livvie felt extremely uncomfortable.   
"Can you please just sit us?" Jamie said. The maitre'd took 2 menus, and escorted  
Jamie and Livvie to a table. When they got seated, and the maitre'd left,   
Jamie leaned over and said to Livvie:  
"Don't worry. He does that to every girl. Just ignore him."   
Livvie felt better. Way better.   
"So what are you going to order?" Jamie asked.  
"I just might have the spaghetti with sausage." Livvie replied.   
"I was thinking the same thing!" Jamie replied. Livvie smiled at Jamie,   
and hid her glowering face behind the menu.   
"I'm Al, and I'm here to take your order." The maitre'd said. The maitre'd  
slipped in a piece of paper in Livvie's hands. She unfolded it and it had   
his phone number. Livvie crumpled it up, and threw it away, when he wasn't   
looking.   
"What will you like to order?" Al asked.  
"Spaghetti with sausage." Jamie and Livvie said at the same time. They   
looked at each other and smiled.   
"Right away." Al said. Al went away to take the orders down. He reappeared   
15 minutes later, with their orders. After Jamie and Livvie ate their meal,  
Jamie asked Livvie if they could stay for dessert.   
"Um.. sure." Livvie replied. Jamie told Al that they would split a banana  
split. Al left, and re-appeared 10 minutes later with ice cream.   
When they polished off their ice cream, Jamie took out money for the bill.  
"Oh, no. It's on me this time." Al said, and winked at Livvie. Livvie left  
quickly. She glanced at her watch, and it was 9:30.   
"What was that piece of paper that Al gave to you?" Jamie asked.  
"His phone number." Livvie said, extremely annoyed. Jamie shook his head.  
"I'm sorry about that. He can be so idiotic at times." Jamie said. Livvie  
stared into Jamie's eyes, and just knew that Al had to be forgiven.   
"There's this dance that's about an hour long. We have an hour left. We'll  
go there." Jamie said. Livvie agreed. She put on her helmet again, and   
climbed on the back. She held onto Jamie's waist, and they headed off.  
**At the dance**  
When they got in, Jamie and Livvie immediately started dancing. There were  
people there from the ages of 12 to 25. There was a lot of fast dancing   
songs. When Livvie looked at the clock, she noticed it was 10:15. The final  
song came on. It was "Never had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. Livvie felt   
really nervous, as Jamie slipped his hands on Livvie's waist, and Livvie   
put her hands around his neck. They just swayed back and forth. When the  
song ended, Livvie and Jamie went on a ride back to Livvie's aunt's house,  
and got her stuff.   
**At Val's**  
"So how was the date?" Val asked. She and Livvie were laying down on   
their stomaches on Val's bed, with their feet hanging in the air.  
"Nothing really. We went to Bob Evan's, and then to a dance club." Livvie  
replied.  
"Bob Evan's? Is there a maitre'd, the name of Al, annoying..." Val started   
to say.  
"Ugh! Yes! He was so annoying! When I first got there with Jamie, he said   
stuff like 'Good choice Jamie', he slipped his phone number into my hand,  
and winked at me and said that dinner and dessert was on him!" Livvie replied.  
Val rolled her eyes.  
"He was flirting with me too, when I went there." Val said.   
"So tell me about this dance!" Val added.  
"Well, there isn't much to tell. There was fast dancing, and then there   
was a slow dance." Livvie replied. Val sat up, fast.  
"Details!!" She demanded. Livvie giggled.  
"It was called 'Never had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7, and we just danced."   
Livvie replied.   
"How?" Val asked.   
"Well, Jamie slipped his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his   
neck, and we swayed." Livvie replied.  
"Did a liplock come in?" Val asked.  
"Val!" Livvie shrieked, giggling.  
"I'm not ready yet!" Livvie replied. Val giggled.   
"So I heard that Alex is considering me being an EMT." Livvie said.  
"Oh, yeah! He really likes you. He said that you can come in for a test  
on Monday." Val said. Livvie smiled at that. Being an EMT meant spending  
more time with Jamie. Livvie and Val talked about their date all night,  
and didn't go to sleep until 3:15. 


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4: The Kiss   
  
AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done!! I've been so busy with school lately! I apologize! Enjoy this IaHB fic   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own IaHB, even though it's not owned by Disney anymore.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN (again): For all you J/C fans, I would suggest not to read this chapter. You can still read it,  
but don't give me a bad review.   
  
Livvie left Val's house around noon. As she looked around her neighborhood,  
she inhaled fresh air. She had never felt as happy as she did in her entire   
life. When she got home, she was greeted by her cousin, who was asking her   
a million questions a second.   
"What'd you do? Where did you go? Why did you go there? Was Jamie being  
a gentleman towards you?" Tyler asked. Livvie held up her hand to silence  
her rambling cousin.   
"Calm down... we went to Bob Evan's, and then dancing." Livvie replied.  
"Dancing? Where dancing? What kind of dancing? Why dancing?" Tyler started  
up again.   
"You know, the dance club? You go straight up to Clague, and then you turn  
to..." Livvie started to say.  
"I didn't ask for directions." Tyler said, coldly. Livvie noticed the   
bitterness in Tyler's voice, and went silently upstairs.   
When Livvie got upstairs, she flopped on her bed, and examined   
her nails. She sighed, and took out her clothes from the other day. She   
went across the hall to dump the clothes in the hamper. Before she   
dumped out the clothes from her date, she could still smell the scent of  
Jamie from the other night. She inhaled through her nose, again, and closed  
her eyes dreamily.   
When she got back into her room, she decided to touch up some makeup,  
when the door knocked. She knew it was Tyler, and she ignored him. Tyler  
knocked again, and Livvie still ignored him. Finally Tyler just walked right  
in.   
"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked. It took a long time for Livvie to   
respond. Finally, she said:  
"Maybe I should ask you that."   
"I didn't do anything." Tyler asked.   
"What?! How can you say that?! All those looks you've given me. AND on our  
date you pratically yelled at Jamie! You yelled at one of your best friends.   
I don't know what is wrong with you, Tyler Connel!" Livvie said. Livvie  
stopped herself. She had never yelled at her cousin like that. Especially  
her favorite.   
"I was just trying to protect you." Tyler said. Livvie sighed.   
"I know that. But remember, I'm 16. I can't let what happen to my parents  
affect me for the rest of my life." Livvie said. Tyler sighed. She was   
right. At times, he hated it.   
"Jamie makes me happy, Tyler. That's what I want right now." Livvie said.  
"I know... I shouldn't have taken it so hard." Tyler said.   
"And, if he breaks up with me?" Livvie asked.   
"I'll pop him one in the nose for breaking your heart." Tyler said.   
Livvie threw her head back, and laughed. Tyler smiled, glad he had this  
matter solved with his cousin. Livvie decided to call up Jamie, and talk  
to him about the date. She dialed Jamie's phone number, and Jamie's mom  
answered.  
"Hi, Mrs. Waite. Is Jamie there?" Livvie asked.   
"Hey, hon! Yes, he's right here." Mrs. Waite said. Livvie waited patiently  
over the phone, until he heard Jamie's voice.   
"Hello?" Jamie said.  
"Hey Jamie." Livvie said, happily.   
"Oh, hey! Livvie! I had fun." Jamie said.   
"Hey, me too." Livvie said, smiling.   
"Do you want to go out for lunch now?" Jamie asked.   
"Sure... I'm starving, actually." Livvie replied.   
"Great! I'll see you later, then." Jamie said.   
"See ya." Livvie said. Livvie hung up the phone, and got her purse.   
"I'm going out with Jamie, Tyler!" Livvie said.   
"OK, have fun, kiddo!" Tyler replied. Livvie flashed Tyler a smile, and   
left.   
  
***   
"This is a nice place." Livvie replied.   
"Ah, it's just a diner." Jamie said.   
"I hope there isn't any more of those guys like at Bob Evan's last night."   
Livvie said. Jamie laughed. Jamie then grew serious.   
"Livvie, can we eat in the park, and not here?" Jamie asked.  
"Sure... I'd love to. I haven't been there yet, and I've heard it's beautiful."   
Livvie replied. Jamie nodded, and smiled. They ordered their food, and went.   
  
***  
  
"Wow... this is beautiful." Livvie murmured. She inhaled the fresh  
autumn air. They sat at a nearby bench, not eating. Their eyes were locked  
at the lake. It was so beautiful. The waves were splashing very softly,  
but you could still hear them. Livvie looked at Jamie.  
"Jamie, you make me so happy, and I'm glad you were here after what happened  
with my parents." Livvie replied.  
"I'm here for you. You know that." Jame said. Their eyes locked at each other.   
Jamie leaned close, while Livvie did the same thing. Their lips landed perfectly,  
sharing a soft kiss. They pulled away, and did it again, but not so softly.   
They kept on doing that, until a high amount of affection showed. And   
by the kiss, Livvie knew that things weren't going to be the same. But  
in a good way.   
  
END OF PART 4 


	5. Going Steady

Part 5: Going Steady  
  
AN: Thank you, Sully, for that review. Thank goodness, I'm not dead, and   
I'm flattered that I'm one of your best IaHB fic writers :)   
  
**45 minutes later...**  
  
Livvie approached her house, and went inside. After she closed the door,  
she sighed happily. All that was on her mind was the kiss. That's all she  
could think of at that very moment. She sat on the couch, and closed her  
eyes. She thought some more.   
After the kiss had ended, Livvie and Jamie smiled at each other, and looked  
back at the lake, as the waves had stopped splashing, but were rocking back  
and forth, as if it was falling asleep.   
Livvie opened her eyes, and she didn't realize she was sitting on the couch  
for about fifteen minutes. It shocked her at how Jamie can make the minutes  
fly by. She noticed how Jamie always made her feel happy, and how whenever  
Jamie was around, time HAD flew by.   
Tyler was standing by the doorway, his arms crossed, but smiling. When he  
saw Livvie open her eyes again, he sat on the cushion next to her.   
"Let me guess... he kissed you." Tyler said. Livvie jumped from her "Jamie trance,"  
and Tyler laughed.   
"Don't do that!" Livvie said, playfully punching him in the arm. Tyler smiled.   
"And, yes... he *did* kiss me, fartypants." Livvie retorted. Tyler threw his   
head back and laughed. He had remembered that word from a long time ago,  
when Livvie was five. She had a problem understanding words, and for some  
reason, she always pronounced s's as f's. So one time, Tyler won a smart  
game for ages five and up, and Livvie called him fartypants instead of smartypants.  
"Where did he kiss you?" Tyler asked.   
"By the lake." Livvie replied, while opening a new bottle of silver nail polish.   
"Ah... that's where me and Val first..." Tyler started saying.  
"First, what?!" Livvie asked, excitedly.   
"Ah, nothing." Tyler said, changing his mind.  
"No, serious, cuz, tell me!" Livvie said. By the look in Tyler's eyes, she  
could tell.  
"You like Val!" Livvie said.   
"Took you so long!" Tyler said, sarcastically.   
"Oh, my gosh! I'm going to set you guys up. This is so exciting! I'll get  
Jamie to help!" Livvie squealed.   
"Ah, don't bring Jamie in it... he's not too keen on setting people up."  
Tyler said. Livvie shrugged. She had *so* much to do!  
  
*The next day at school*  
"Why didn't you call me and give me the details?!" Val asked.  
"Because I was too busy giving details to Tyler!" Livvie exclaimed.   
"Fine... family always comes first." Val said, pretending to be sad.   
"Oh, come on! I was going to call you! I lost track of time!" Livvie protested.  
"Fine, Fine... Always an excuse." Val said, pretending to cry. Livvie giggled.  
"Hey guys... what's going on?" Caitie asked, coming up to them, smiling.   
"Tell her!" Val said.  
"Tell me what?" Caitie asked. Livvie bit her lip. She knew that Caitie and  
Jamie were really close, so she didn't know if she wanted to tell her or   
not.   
"Fine, I'll tell her!" Val said.   
"I wish someone would tell me what's going on." Caitie said. Val gave Caitie  
a look.   
"Jamie and Livvie kissed! Isn't that great?!" Val exclaimed. The smile on  
Caitie's face faded slowly. She swallowed.  
"Really? T-That's great. Congrats." Caitie said. Val was puzzled.  
"Um... excuse me." Caitie said. Caitie pushed Livvie out of the way. Val   
looked back with a bewildered look on her face. It disappeared after Jamie  
came up to Livvie.   
"Hey, Jamie!" Livvie said. Val hid a smile.   
"Hey, Livvie." Jamie said, pecking Livvie on the cheek. Livvie smiled.  
"I just saw Caitie run by, looking upset. What's going on?" Jamie asked.  
Val laughed nervously, then did what she always did when the pressure was  
on her: She changed the subject.  
"So, um... Jamie... has anyone ever told you that you look like Keanu Reeves?"   
Val asked.   
"Ok, Val... what'd you do?" Jamie asked, exasperated.   
"ItoldCaitiethatyouandLivkissed." Val said quickly.   
"What?" Jamie asked. Val took a deep breath.   
"I told Caitie that you and Liv kissed." Val said.   
"Why'd you do that? You know she has a crush on me, right?" Jamie asked.  
Val's mouth dropped open.  
"Oh, my god. You didn't know?" Jamie asked. Val shook her head.   
"I'll go take care of it." Val said, and rushed to the bathroom.   
Jamie turned to Livvie. He looked extremely happy to finally talk  
to her.   
"Livvie, I really need to talk to you... when would it be a good time?"   
Jamie asked. Livvie opened up her schedule. She hadn't memorized her classes   
yet. After all, she's been around for 5 days, and spent 2 in school. It  
was amazing how Livvie met Jamie, and it seemed like such a long time ago,  
when in fact it's been 5 days.   
"I'm available... at lunch. We can meet outside." Livvie said.   
"Ok... see you in 2 hours." Jamie said.   
"Ok. See ya." Livvie said.   
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Livvie got her hot lunch and waited outside for Jamie. It didn't   
take a long time for Livvie to wait. She spotted Jamie's spikey hair.   
"Hey, Jamie!" Livvie said, motioning him to sit down.   
"Hey." Jamie said to her, sitting down.   
For a couple minutes it was silent. Finally, Livvie said:  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Livvie asked.   
"Us." Jamie said. For a minute, Livvie had a fear-strucken look on her  
face. What had she done wrong? What's going on?   
Jamie must've read the look on Livvie's face. He laughed.  
"Not that kind of 'us!'" Jamie said. Livvie sighed with relief.   
"So what is it?" Livvie asked.   
"I know this seems kinda' sudden, but, I really need to talk to you, that  
is important." Jamie said.   
"So what is it?" Livvie asked with a smile.  
"Can you be my steady girlfriend?" Jamie asked, quickly.   
For a minute, Livvie was in awe. Did she hear right? She thought  
she did. She thought for a moment. She thought of how much she was happy  
about Jamie. She thought about how time flew by when she was with Jamie.  
She thought about...well, you get the idea.   
"Yes! I'd love to!" Livvie said. Jamie smiled, triumphantly. He had done  
it. They had hugged. Caitie, on the other hand was spying on the two from  
a nearby bush. Something had to be done about Livvie. She wasn't going to  
let her get away.   
  
END OF PART 5 


	6. Caitie's Plan

Part 6: Caitie's Plan  
  
Rated: PG - PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own IaHB except for Livvie  
  
Caitie's anger and jealousy surged.   
"H-How could Jamie do this to me? H-He knows that I like him!" Caitie said  
to herself. She wanted to cry. But if Val saw her cry, Val would know that  
something was going on, because Jamie hardly ever cried.   
Caitie leaned in to hear some more. Livvie and Jamie's conversation wasn't  
even over yet.   
"Livvie, I know this isn't such a big deal, but I got something for you."   
Jamie said.   
"Oh, I'm sure it is a big deal. Don't say that." Livvie said, punching him  
playfully in the arm.   
"Ok... Um... I've been working around lately around the station, and at houses  
for about six months. Before you came here. I finally got enough money to get  
you this." Jamie pulled out two tickets to a Michael Jackson concert.  
"O-Oh, my gosh! How'd you know that I liked Michael Jackson?!" Livvie shrieked.  
"Oh come on... I'm not deaf you know. When I talk to you on the phone, I can  
hear Michael Jackson in the background. I also hear Tyler telling you to  
turn down the Michael Jackson music." Jamie said, grinning.   
"Oh, that's right." Livvie said, giggling.   
Caitie pounded on the tree with her fists. Oh, how she didn't like Jamie's  
girlfriend for now. What would've been a possibly warm and friendly friendship,  
became a competition. For Jamie. And Caitie knew that she would win. Caitie  
was going to find a way to break these two couples up.   
The first bell rang. Lunch was over.   
"Oh, Jamie! Thank you so much!" Livvie exclaimed, pecking Jamie on the  
cheek.   
"Your welcome. See you after school." Jamie said. The couple exchanged hugs  
and separated for their next classes. But as Livvie left, she caught Caitie  
behind the tree. Caitie was caught. Livvie knew that she was probably going  
to do some evil thing to Jamie. Which would explain why Caitie was talking  
about Michael Jackson.  
  
**After School**  
"He gave you Michael Jackson tickets?!" Val shrieked as Livvie and Val  
walked home together.  
"Yes! It's so cool!" Livvie said, less enthusiastic as she should've been.  
"Hey... something must be going on. You're not that excited about it." Val   
said, concerned.  
"It's not the tickets. I mean, who wouldn't love 3rd row tickets?" Livvie asked.  
"What is it then?" Val asked, curiously. Livvie took a deep breath.  
"Well at lunch, Jamie asked if we can go steady..." Livvie started off.  
"You didn't say no, did you?! Is that what's bothering you?!" Val shrieked.  
"Val, may I please finish?" Livvie asked.   
"Ok. Sorry." Val said.   
"Of course I accepted," Livvie said, ignoring Val's shrieks of joy. "but  
as we separated for different classes, I saw Caitie behind the tree eavesdropping.   
And she didn't look happy. She looked really ticked. And she was muttering  
words like competition, and Michael Jackson." Livvie said. Val bit her lip.  
She knew something like this was going to happen. And almost always Caitite  
gets her way.   
"Val...is there anything you need to tell me?" Livvie asked, stopping Val.  
"Yes." Val said, slowly dragging onto the 'e'.   
"What is it?" Livvie asked.   
"Caitie likes Jamie." Val said, looking down. Livvie sighed and sat down  
on the steps to her house.   
"Man, I knew something like this was going to happen. That's why I'm so  
afraid." Livvie confessed.  
"Afraid? Of what?" Val asked.  
"Well, in New York, I dated my best friend's ex-boyfriend. We were a really  
cute couple. Like Jamie, he looked like Keanu Reaves," Livvie took a deep  
breath. "when my best friend found out that we were dating, she did the   
most unexpected thing." Livvie said, wincing back at the memory.   
"What?" Val asked.  
"She dressed in tight clothing, short skirts, leather pants, just about  
everything to get my boyfriend back. And it worked." By this time, Livvie  
was crying softly. Tears trickled down her face. Val hugged Livvie.   
"Livvie, I am so sorry." Val said.   
"It's alright. He was a jerk." Livvie said. The girls didn't know that Jamie  
was about five feet before them, listening to the whole conversation.  
"Livvie, I'm going to try and make Caitie forget about this. If she tries  
to break you guys up, I'll stop her." Val said.  
"Thanks, Val." Livvie said.   
"You're a great friend." Jamie said, finally speaking.   
"Oh, Jamie! I didn't know you were there!" Livvie said, putting a hand  
to her heart. Jamie laughed.   
  
**Inside**  
"I saw Val hugging you outside. What's the problem?" Tyler asked taking  
a bite out of his hamburger.   
"Um...Jamie asked me to go steady with him..." Livvie said.   
"That's great! I hope you said yes!" Tyler said.   
"Well, duh!" Livvie said, giggling.  
"So why were you so upset?" Tyler asked.  
"Caitie likes Jamie too. And knowing Caitie..." Livvie trailed off.  
"...she'll try and get Jamie." Tyler finished.   
"Val said she'll try and do anything to stop Caitie." Livvie said.  
"I'll help her too." Tyler said.   
"Thanks, Cuz." Livvie said, giving a quick hug to Tyler.   
  
**Next Day**  
  
"Caitie, wait up!" Val said, running up to Caitie.   
"Hey, Val!" Caitie said, smiling.  
"I just wanted to...oh, my gosh, WHAT are you wearing?!" Val asked.  
Caitie was wearing a tight dark blue transparent shirt with ultra-short  
shorts, and knee-length boots. Caitie shrugged.   
"Just a way to get guys focused on me." She replied.   
"Caitie, I can't believe you! You and I both know why you are doing this.   
To get Jamie's attraction off Livvie and onto you." Val said, angrily.   
"Speaking of Jamie and Liv, I have the perfect plan to break them up."   
Caitie said. She rushed into saying it quickly before Val opened her mouth  
in protest.   
"On Friday, they're going to see Michael Jackson. I'll call up Jamie and  
say Livvie felt sick and can't go to the Michael Jackson concert. THEN,   
I'll call up Livvie and say that I caught Jamie with another girl." Caitie  
said, proudly. Val shook her head and her eyes became slits.  
"It'll work out great." Caitie said.   
"Caitie, I'm not going to let you do this. I'm going to be watching you  
like a hawk today, tomorrow, and Friday." Val said. Caitie rolled her eyes,  
and they entered the school.  
  
*Inside the school*  
  
"Hi, Jamie!" Caitie flirted.   
"Oh hi, Cai..." Jamie was cut off by Caitie's outrageous outfit. Jamie  
couldn't do anythingbut stare.   
"Caitie. Please tell me what you are wearing and why." Jamie said.   
"Just a little something." Caitie said, smiling. Her smile wore off when  
she saw Livvie come in the school with a halter top belly shirt, leather pants,  
and also wearing knee-length boots.   
"Hi, Livvie! You look very good today." Jamie said, smiling at his girlfriend.  
"W-What about me?" Caitie asked.   
"Caitie. Let me clear something up with you. Me and Livvie are currently  
a couple. You've never dressed this way until Livvie came in the picture.  
Livvie dresses like this all the time. It's her style, and might I say,  
I love it. So unless you're doing this to change the way you look at your  
style, then keep on doing it. But if it's just to tear me and Livvie apart,  
it's not going to work." Jamie said firmly. Caitie glared at Jamie for  
what seemed like an eternity, then turned on her heel, Val following her  
mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Livvie. Livvie knew that the next couple of days  
weren't going to be very great. 


	7. It almost Worked

Chapter 7: It Almost Worked   
  
AN: Alright, all you v/t fans! Buckle up, and let's go!   
  
"Excuse me. Are you Keanu Reeves?" A girl asked. Jamie looked away from  
Livvie onto the teenager asking him the question. The girl had spunky brown  
hair, and ice blue eyes. She wore Drew Carey-like glasses, only the rims  
were narrow, and pink and blue braces were shown from her smile.   
"Ah, no. My name's Jamie." Jamie replied.   
"Oh...I'm terribly sorry I disturbed you from your date." The girl said.  
She shuffled away, disappointed. Livvie giggled.  
"I bet you get that all the time." She said.   
"Oh, you have no idea!" Jamie said.   
"When I first met you at the EMT Station even *I* thought you were Keanu  
Reeves!" Livvie confessed.  
"Oh no! Not you, too!" Jamie whined. Livvie giggled.   
It was a Thursday night. The night before the Michael Jackson concert would  
begin. Jamie and Livvie were back at Bob Evan's, where they had their first date.  
Luckily for Livvie, Al had taken ill, and couldn't be of service. Livvie  
was extremely happy when she heard the news. They were about to pay for  
the check when the teenager had asked Jamie the common question.   
Jamie paid the check and they left Bob Evans so Jamie could ride Livvie  
back home.  
**The Next Day**  
"Woo-hoo! It's Michael Jackson day!" Livvie said, happily, bursting into  
their school.   
"Well, aren't we perky this morning!" Hank said, laughing. Livvie laughed.  
"Jamie's taking me to the Michael Jackson concert." Livvie said. Hank  
rolled his eyes.  
"I know. Alex had to tell Jamie to shut up because he kept on saying it  
every thirty seconds. He really likes you." Hank said.  
"I like him too." Livvie said.   
"Have you heard from Alex yet?" Hank asked curiously.   
"Actually, he gave me a call yesterday when I got home from Bob Evan's.  
He told me that he tried everything he could to get me in..." Livvie said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Hank said.  
"AND IT WORKED!" Livvie said.   
"Oh, wonderful!" Hank said.   
"Thanks!" Livvie said.   
"I'd give you a hug, but I don't think Jamie would be happy about that."  
Hank said. Livvie laughed.   
"Hey, Livvie!" Val said quietly coming up to her.   
"Hi, Val! What's wrong?" Livvie asked.  
"Go look and see." Val said, annoyed. Livvie turned around. She almost  
fell to the floor. She saw Caitie. Or at least she thought it was. Caitie  
was wearing lipstick, but not as much blush as she did. Her long brunette  
hair was let down, and she was wearing a Britney Spears-like shirt. Livvie  
couldn't believe it.   
"Oh no, Oh no!" Livvie whined.  
"Livvie calm down! Jamie will never stop loving you!" Val said.   
"I know, but, this is awful!" Livvie said.   
After Caitie was told to change her shirt, Livvie had good rest of the  
day. But there was something in store for her, that wouldn't make her happy.   
  
**After School**  
"This is when my plan is going to work." Caitie said to herself.   
"I'm never going to let Livvie get away with this." She plotted. Jamie  
walked past Caitie, not knowing she was there.  
"Hi, Jamie!" Caitie said.   
"Oh, hi Caitie!" Jamie said.   
"I've got bad news for you." Caitie said.   
"What?" Jamie asked. Caitie never noticed that Val and Tyler were hidden   
behind trees.  
"I caught Livvie with another guy." Caitie said. Jamie looked at her.   
Val's anger surged.   
"I'm taking your word for it." Jamie said firmly. Val and Tyler sprinted  
out of the trees running for their lives to catch up with Jamie.   
"JAMIE WAIT!!" Val and Tyler said.   
"Yeah, I know... I caught Livvie with another guy." Jamie said.   
"No! It's all a lie! Livvie was never with anyone else! Caitie's jealous!"  
Val said. Jamie looked at Caitie. Caitie bit her lip and walked away.   
Jamie couldn't believe it. One of his best friends lying to him.   
"I can't believe you." Jamie growled. Caitie didn't say anything. She couldn't  
say anything. She just turned and walked away.   
  
**back inside Tyler's house**  
"Val you were great." Tyler said.   
"Oh, come on...I can't take *all* the credit." Val said. Val and Tyler's  
eyes met. Their eyes stuck for a long time. They couldn't stop looking  
at each other.   
Meanwhile, Liv and Jamie snuck in the back, and put on the song "Drownin'"   
By Backstreet Boys in the cd player. They poked their heads behind the corner  
to see how they were doing. The song played softly. Val and Tyler still  
looking at each other. Finally their eyes unbroke. Tyler leaned in and  
kissed Val. Val was surprised, but then kissed him back. There was nothingn  
to stop them now.  
"Yes!" Liv whispered, and gave Jamie a low five. The two creeped out of  
the room leaving Val and Tyler, still kissing. They decided to walk inside  
the room talking, then noticing Val and Tyler. They made their plan work.  
They started walking inside the kitchen.   
"Well, for the Michael Jackson I was thinking of wearing..." Livvie trailed off  
seeing Val and Tyler in the room. She rose her eyebrow, then shouted:   
"GET A ROOM!" Val and Tyler jumped and broke away from the kiss. Livvie  
started laughing.   
"Whatever you guys...I'm getting ready for the Michael Jackson concert."   
Livvie said. Jamie had to leave. So he kissed Livvie good bye and left. 


	8. Goodbye

Part 8: Good-bye  
  
AN: This is the last part of my fic...I've enjoyed it, but I've grown tired  
of In a Heartbeat.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own IaHB in any shape way or form. :P   
  
**After the concert**  
  
Livvie came through the door, her knees wobbling. She shut the door, and  
headed upstairs wishing Tyler wasn't downstairs. Her wish did not come true.  
"Livvie! How was the concert?" Tyler asked. He immediately knew something  
was wrong the second he saw tears.   
"Livvie? What's wrong?" Tyler asked. Liv took a seat on the couch. She didn't  
know Val was there.  
"Hi Val." She said, sniffling.   
"What happened?" Tyler asked a bit more sternly. Livvie took a deep breath.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"This is so much fun." Livvie said.   
"Yeah. Great." Jamie said, without any hint of interest in his voice.   
"Jamie? What's wrong?" Livvie asked.   
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jamie said, avoiding her eyes.   
"No. Seriously. What's going on?" Livvie asked.  
"I SAID NOTHING ALRIGHT!!" Jamie said. Jamie made the biggest mistake he  
could ever do. He hit her.   
  
*Present*   
"I'll twist his arm limb from limb." Tyler growled.   
"That's not it." Livvie said tearfully.   
"Go ahead." Val said quietly.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Oh, hi Jamie!" A girl said happily.   
"L-Lisa! Um... what are you doing here?" Jamie asked, panicky.   
"Change of plan...my parents came back, because I missed you so much!"   
Lisa said.   
"Oh! Um...great." Jamie said.  
"Jamie? Who is this?" Livvie asked.   
"Oh um...friend." Jamie said.   
"Friend? I'm his girlfr--" Lisa started saying.   
"What?" Livvie asked. Jamie hung his head.   
  
*Present*  
  
"Oh, Liv! This is so awful!" Val said. Tyler lifted up Liv's shirt. Sure  
enough, red marks were on there."   
"I'll kill him." Tyler said.   
"Tyler!" Val said.   
"What?! HE HURT MY COUSIN!" Tyler said.   
"Tyler, leave it alone." Livvie pleaded.  
"How?" Tyler asked.   
"Just..." Livvie was saying. Instead of finishing her sentence, she ran   
upstairs.   
  
*Monday*   
  
"Hey Livvie." Jamie said softly. Tyler tensed.   
"Tyler... It's fine." Livvie said.   
"Let me talk to him." She pleaded. Tyler nodded and left.   
"So..." Jamie trailed off.   
"So what?" Livvie asked coldly.   
"I'm really sorry about Friday." Jamie said. Livvie totally lost it.   
"SORRY?! AFTER YOU DITCHED ME, AND SLAPPED ME, YOU'RE SORRY?!" Livvie shouted.  
There were people looking at her, but she didn't care. All this rage came  
out of her.   
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME?! DO YOU?! NO, YOU DON'T!  
WHEN MY PARENTS DIED, ALL THESE PEOPLE WERE MAKING FUN OF ME... SAYING IT  
WOULD HAPPEN TO ME TOO! I WASN'T LOVED BY MY PARENTS ANYMORE... I HAD TO COME  
HERE. I THOUGHT I WAS LOVED AGAIN, BUT I WAS WRONG... YOU LIED, AND YOU CHEATED   
ON ME, SO DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR DOING THAT!!!" Livvie screamed.   
The hallway was silent. Livvie had tears in her eyes. She picked up her stuff,  
and walked away from Jamie.   
"Livvie, wait.." Jamie said. Livvie turned around.   
"No." She finally said shakily.  
"Excuse me?" Jamie asked.  
"I said NO!" Livvie said.   
"W-Why?" Jamie asked.  
"Because I am SO disappointed in that way you treated me.... I can't believe  
you. Get away from me." Livvie said icily. She brushed past Jamie and left  
for her class. As she left, all the people in the hallway started to applaude  
and cheer. Livvie was once for her life, liked.   
  
THE END 


End file.
